


Three Times Fate Came Along

by orphan_account



Series: Star Sand [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fate is rumored to be the ruler of everything in the universe. Thace has had his fair share of this proclaimed almighty power. It brings about luck and chance, but that's not always a good thing.





	Three Times Fate Came Along

Fate is a funny thing. It is said to be in the nature of all things. Every cause and effect. Every right and wrong. The control behind the chance at life and the inevitability of death. The force that can rip apart something of the greatest strength and form beautiful bonds from the most fragile of weaknesses. The overriding power of the universe.

But can it be real? Can a spiritual force be the answer to our questions? 

Thace never believed in things like fate. Life only happens if you act upon it, not if you sit and wait for the power of magic to save you. Maybe that's why he was impatient. He didn't let things happen because he didn't believe they would. 

Yet, even with these doubts in mind, how could anything but fate explain everything that's happened to him? Surely he isn't this lucky. Luck is a pendulum that swings both ways.

Life was fine at first. Thace let it go its way, jumping in to change what he wanted. He was in control, and that was okay. Then came his first stroke of luck. His first encounter with "fate".

Ulaz was something he had never known before. As much as he was a being, he was an experience. An experience that left Thace with overflowing emotions and wonderful memories, and deliciously warm touches and glances when no one was looking. If this was what fate was, Thace would gladly believe in it.

He had never felt happiness like this before. He had never met anyone like this before. He was feeling something, bubbling in his chest. Something so private that he could only say it softly when Ulaz was the only other one around and the lights were so low he couldn't think about how silly he would feel. 

But Ulaz would also smile at him and say it back and Thace would laugh into his chest.

They would say as little as possible because as glorious as love was, the Blade of Marmora was strict about these things. It was a secret. An intoxicating, perfect kind of secret. 

The kisses and embraces they shared were between them alone, every night and every word of quiet confession. And Thace was fine with letting fate control, for the most part.

Then came the second strike of fate, and it wasn't a wonderful as the first. 

They had been assigned a mission inside the Galra Empire. Right at the heart; central command. Dangerous, secret, and important. 

Knowledge or death.

As ridiculous as it sounds, working with Ulaz was absolute torture. Thace couldn't even count how many times he'd seen the other, alive and near him and in reach, and yet he had to ignore him. It was killing him.

He had to do something. And occasionally, he did.

It was risky. It could have killed them both. And yet, they were so desperate for that little bit of reassurance and familiarity that they did it anyways. 

They would play it off as private meetings or quietly at night when no one was around. The patterns of the cameras and sentries were burned into Thace's memory. They had never gotten caught. Of course, it had been close, but it was worth it.

Thace would practically drag Ulaz to his quarters when he had time off. It always would just be a few kisses or whispered conversation. He knew they both yearned for more intimacy, but even he knew they couldn't take that much of a risk.

When Ulaz helped the Champion escape, Thace felt a little bit of the light in his life drain. He knew that he was being selfish, that Ulaz had no choice, but he couldn't help it. He missed the touches and the smiles and everything they had shared. 

From time to time he would get information on his mission for the Blade of Marmora base. Sometimes, he would see messages at the bottom. Encrypted, small, and definitely not anything approved by Kolivan.

Those were Thace's favorites.

Fate had one last piece of luck for him. Could he even call it luck? He couldn't describe it. It had no name, nothing like this could have a name.

The message had been sent to him along with the usual information. He had finished his usual work for the day, and was checking the data pad for updates on his mission. Casualties were not uncommonly posted in these updates. Casualties that weren't injuries. Casualties that meant deaths.

But it was surprisingly rare, and he didn't pay too much attention. He felt sadness, of course, but sometimes he wouldn't even know anyone listed. 

Thace had flicked to the part of the message that reported this information. 

There were three new ones, and he felt his brow furrow. There hadn't been any for awhile now. He felt his chest grow a bit heavier. The first two names he didn't recognize. He assumed they were newer blades, ones that were young and inexperienced and had been too brash.

He bit his lip, remembering when he was like that.

When his eyes trailed down slowly to the last name, his breath froze. For a second, he was confused. Had he read it wrong? He looked over the name again. And again. Each time he could feel the feeling of dread building of higher and higher, like a shadow consuming his being. 

His looks became desperate. His brain was trying to fight reality, to tell him the truth wasn't real.

He felt like he couldn't move. Every muscle in his body suddenly felt too tight, and it became painful. His stomach dropped. He tried moving his eyes but they were stuck, glued to the name in front of him like they were taunting him.

All he could think was "no". This wasn't possible. How could this happen? Why did this happen?

Thace blinked. He had never felt his mind so full before of questions and pleas. How could his heart feel so empty and his mind so full? His throat was dry, and it felt strained. This pain was one he had never felt before. A knife stabbed through his chest would have felt better than the horrifying feeling that was there instead. 

He choked. It didn't feel right to be alive right now, like he was being selfish for something he couldn't control. Selfish for breathing the air and moving his body and existing. He snapped his hand up and closed the pad. He didn't even realize he was trembling. 

Thace was now completely submerged in darkness. There was a wetness to his eyes he hadn't felt in a long time. It scared him. Crying was not something he did. Yet this time, he let it happen.

It was quiet sobbing, he felt himself unable to move yet shaking violently at the same time. It wasn't loud. But he wanted it to be. 

Why had the universe chosen this? Was that even who was to blame? Was it him? Was it his fault for falling so deeply in love and letting himself feel like this? 

He didn't want to know the answer. It would kill him; tear his broken heart into something even smaller and darker to be thrown on the floor in disgust. 

Sleep never found him. He sat there awake all night, letting himself cry his violent, selfish tears.

Thace lost his light that day. It flickered out and melted into darkness. He wasn't even sure what he was fighting for anymore. Each day dragged on. Orders and commands became all he was close with. Fear became his only motive. Loneliness was all he felt.

Maybe he was fighting out of pity for himself. Maybe it was for everyone else who told him that he had to keep, going. He hoped that whatever it was, it would be worth it in the end.

If fate truly is a power, and it really does control everything, it shows no mercy. Fate has led to more heartbreak than it has happiness. It is one of the cold, sad truths that has consumed the mind of those who seek it. Fate is not a savior but a dictator who preys on those who don't believe in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote in about an hour to try and be poetic and angsty?? I don't know. It's still short and nothing more than an attempt. That's my fault, though.
> 
> I need more of these two.


End file.
